Loucuras De Uma Paixão Song Fic
by RAYLATAN TIDAL TEMPEST
Summary: Essa Como Yellow eu ganhei do anjo... Kawa Potter, mais uma vez muito obrigado... song perfeita como todas as outras...


**Loucuras de uma paixão.**

**Jorge Aragão.**

**Essa Song é de uma pessoa linda e maravilhosa que eu ganhei... Ganhei de Kawa Potter... mestre, gênio e anjo...**

**Obrigado pelo presente anjo...**

Draco Malfoy sempre tinha sido considerado o príncipe da Sonserina, as pessoas pareciam reverenciar ele por ser um Malfoy, mas tudo aquilo não passava de uma fachada criada por seu pai, tudo que aquele garoto queria era uma pessoa que ele pudesse amar, ele sempre tinha visto a relação dos pais, os dois não se amavam, apenas eram puro sangues que não queriam se misturar, embora ele tenha sido criado desde bebê que ele só deveria se relacionar com os puro sangues, ele não poderia negar que os trouxas e mestiços o fascinavam, aquela Granger sabe-tudo, ela poderia ser uma intragável grifinória, mas tinha conhecimentos de coisas que nem mesmo os puro sangue sabiam, ele não gostava de admitir, mas Potter, mesmo sendo um mestiço, tinha mais poder que o próprio pai dele, mas a pessoa que mais fascinava aquele loiro era aquela garota, Natally, aquela mestiça parecia um enigma para ele e de certa forma ele gostava das humilhações que ela fazia ele passar, ela era completamente diferente.

Seria isso o tal amor?

**Sem lhe conhecer  
Senti uma vontade louca  
De querer você.**

Como ela poderia entendê-lo tão bem? Ele fazia de tudo para não transparecer seus sentimentos para ninguém e aquela menina parecia quebrar as barreiras que ele levou a vida inteira para formar com apenas um sorriso, Draco estava começando a achar que aquela garota sabia algum feitiço que o encantava, não poderia achar outra alternativa.

-Com medo de mim Draquito? –ela pergunta com aquela voz sedutora, Merlin ele iria precisar tomar banhos frios ate que saísse da escola se ela continuasse assim, mas a situação piorava (ou melhorava) quando ela o beijava, não era como aquelas garotinhas que ele pegava por ser um "Bad Boy", era mais intenso e realmente o desconcertava –você tem que comer mais morango Draquito –ela se aproxima mais dele –adoro este gostinho nos teus lábios –e ela sai rindo dele, enquanto ele nem poderia se mexer, Merlin, ele precisava de um chuveiro.

**Nem sempre se entende  
As loucuras de uma paixão  
Tem jeito, não  
Olha pra mim.**

Certo, ele era um Malfoy e agiria como um, não deixaria aquela garota pisar assim nele, ele tomaria conta da situação e mostraria a ela quem mandava, ele estava sentado perto dos amigos tentando fazer a lição, quando o som de assovios atraiu sua atenção, quando ele olha para onde a maioria da pessoas olhavam, seu queixo caiu, aquela garota estava com certeza querendo deixar ele louco, aquela roupa parecia pintada no corpo dela, ela se aproxima da mesa onde ele estava, quando ele olha para os lados ele nota que estava sozinho, mas os sonserinos não estavam ali agora a pouco? Ele tentava respirar, mas não conseguia, ela se inclina deixando bem as mostras seu vasto busto e sussurra em seu ouvido se ele tinha gostado do vestido, Merlin aquilo era pior que os Cruciatus que o pai dele lançava nele por prazer, ele só consegue balançar a cabeça antes de ir para o chuveiro.

-Merlin... Eu vou morrer congelado este ano –

**Faz tempo que o meu coração não bate assim  
Não faz assim  
Me diz seu nome.  
**Ele tinha a seguido, tinha que falar com ela sobre as emboscadas que ela fazia sobre ele, ele ficaria louco se ela continuasse, foi então que ele ficou atrás de uma das árvores avaliando ela, uma das coisas que os Malfoys aprendem de berço, avalie bem seu adversário, mas o que ele viu o chocou ainda mais, ela estava começando a tirar a roupa, tudo bem que o lago era da escola, mas nadar pelado não era bem aceito, ele não sabia se era impressão dele ou se era real, mas ele poderia sentir que o lugar estava ficando cada vez mais quente, foi então que ela se virou para ele, chocado, Draco cai no chão, ela caminha até ele com um biquíni bem revelador, se usar roupas provocantes não era o bastante ela estava o deixando cada vez mais louco ainda com aquele traje, ela sussurrou algo no ouvido dele, os pensamentos dele já estavam ruins, mas quando ela o beijou, ele tinha ido completamente a loucura, tudo que ele sabia era que aquela garota o tirava do sério, logo ela estava caminhando para o castelo, mas Draco tem outra idéia, ele se joga no lago e encara o céu.

-Merlin... Você mandou esta garota como castigo para mim foi isso? –ele vê alguns sereianos que pareciam rir dele –Cai fora bando de sardinhas –e sai realmente bravo, aquela garota estava o deixando paranóico.

**Não me negue a vontade de sonhar  
De sonhar os meu sonhos  
Com você.**

-Ola Draquito –ela fala em um sussurro no ouvido dele, estavam perto de uma sala de aula vazia, mas dessa vez e ele quem tomaria as rédeas, assim que se aproximam da porta ele a puxa para dentro e fecha com vários feitiços que nem ele mesmo se lembrava que sabia, ele encara bem ela e fala em uma voz rouca.

-O meu nome... E Draco –derrepente ele a puxa para um beijo, não era o beijo normal que eles compartilhavam onde ela o deixava tonto por horas, era um beijo cheio de paixão que ele tinha por ela, e vários sentimentos que ele nem sabia que ele tinha, era tanta coisa que eles nem notaram que várias carteiras pareciam tremer perto deles.

-Mas ainda e o meu Draquito –ela sussurra em seu ouvido lhe fazendo se arrepiar.

**Despertando pro seu adormecer  
Seria bom demais  
Que bem me faz você.**

Não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram naquela sala, mas eles não se importavam, ele tinha os braços em volta sobre o corpo dela, aquela era a garota dele, ninguém iria tirar ela dele, ele passou a vida inteira procurando amor, ele tinha tentado achar ate mesmo nos pais dele, mas tudo que ele tinha conseguido era risos e esnobação, mas aquela garota em seus braços parecia irradiar um amor por ele que o fazia se sentir bem, se sentir vivo, ele a aperta mais e fala em seu ouvido.

-Eu te amo... Natally –ela o encara incrédulo por um tempo e logo volta a beijar ele, aquele tinha sido o ultima pensamento coerente que ele tinha tido antes de tudo sumir de sua mente, se aquilo fosse amor, ele, Draco Malfoy, iria querer viver apaixonado, por ela.


End file.
